


温泉假日

by Alex_H



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_H/pseuds/Alex_H
Summary: 正文在lofter
Kudos: 1





	温泉假日

**Author's Note:**

> 正文在lofter

Hins放开嘴里的手指，抬手拉住脸上的手一个转身，整个人挨上去，把Kenny的胳膊箍在自己脖子上，低头吻了吻他的眼睛，”你而家咁揽实我系做紧咩？仲问我？”  
Kenny咯咯地笑了，渐暗的天色里，乌黑的眼珠丝毫不减光芒，听闻当看着喜欢人的时候，  
眼神是会发光的，曾经多少难挨的日子里正是这双眼带着爱意把光明照进他阴暗的世界。  
Kenny扬了扬下巴，另一只手环上Hins的腰，意料之中的柔软，甚至感受到白嫩的肚腩顶到腹肌上，”喂你唔听话，冇认真减肥！”。Hins闻言一愣，眨了眨眼睛，看着眼前樱唇张开，急忙在吧啦吧啦模式开启前及时封住了身下人的嘴。  
“唔……”  
这下是什么也说不出了，罢了，又让他得逞一回。  
Hins松开一点，然后吸吮着Kenny柔软丰盈的下唇，舌尖轻舔上去，有点起皮。Kenny一直有咬唇的习惯，近几年越来越频繁，不论涂多少唇膏，没几分钟就会被咬干净，任由嘴唇暴露在空气中，没得唇炎就算不错了，医生讲这是情绪不安的表现，可Kenny整天傻乎乎无论什么烦恼睡醒就忘，是什么令他不安呢？Hins猜不透，却一直记在心里。他继续舔舐，Kenny受不住痒张开嘴，于是就势把舌头探了进去，抵住Kenny的舌尖，试探性地推了下，没有感受到抗拒，接着转战到牙龈、上颚，舌头在上面轻轻滑动。Kenny呼吸有些乱了，轻轻战栗，Hins一只手垫在他背部，一只手扣在他的脑后，逐渐加深这个吻，Kenny回应他，舌头在口中互相推送，两个人的胸口紧贴着，感受着对方的心跳和自己一起逐渐加快，节奏趋向一致，体温在升高，肌肤相亲带来的满足感让他们感觉置身天堂，就忘记天地只有你我永远停留在这一刻该多好，直到……无法呼吸……  
只好松开对方，大口喘着气，  
“食饱呢餐，我返去一定听你话好好减肥好冇？”Hins又轻啄一下Kenny的脸颊，抚着他的发鬓，眼神温柔讨好又带着诱惑。  
不知何时Kenny的双腿已环在Hins腰上，Hins的手沿着耳后颈侧胸前一路滑下去，一边轻咬Kenny的耳朵和脖子，口中呢喃着”love you … baby … I love you…”一只手在胸前徘徊，揉捏着那一点，一只手继续向下，沿着腰线游走到臀部狠狠抓了两把又绕回身前，”呵呵……”他轻笑出声，”小斌斌变大斌斌喇……”  
“收声啦，咁小轩轩喺度做紧咩呀？”  
“你好想知咩？试下……咪知咯……”  
水是最好的润滑剂，尤其当水温接近体温的时候，身心都放松交付给神经最原始的感受。Hins柔软灵活的手指此时也到了发挥的时候。中指在穴口打了几转，未曾用力就被已经微张的小口吸了进去，向上一顶，指尖微微回勾，感觉指根处的包裹突然收紧，Kenny在他耳边猛抽了口冷气，于是中指慢慢退回一点，待肌肉放松食指又挤了进去，在内壁中摸索着找到刚刚触到的那个圆滑的突起， 轻按下去，”啊……”勾住脖子的手臂同时加了力道，”阿轩……”  
不疾不徐缓慢在那一处打着转，间或抽插几下，指下触感越来越顺滑，Hins的肚腩像一个软绵绵的抱枕，他感到垫着的两个小家伙逐渐强壮起来，又一再吻了吻Kenny紧蹙的眉心，微颤的眼睑和娇艳欲滴的唇。是时候了。极致的空虚接着是极致的充盈，Kenny觉得水流划过的地方一定联通着心房，挠得他好痒，他用下巴蹭了蹭Hins的额头，睁开眼看周围的世界。太阳早已不见踪影，一弯细细的上弦月挂在半空，漫天星斗在争着眨眼，酒店过道里不知何时亮起灯，却识相地不与星月争辉，只为此情此景更添一份温馨。人和人的距离最近能到哪里呢？携手走过半生算是很近了吧，肌肤相亲算是很亲密了吧，而此时，肉体的连接让心跳都趋近同步，我中有你，你中有我，一同经历过那么多高低起跌的两颗心，应该也是紧贴在一起的。一定是的。  
把放飞的思绪扯回来，就沉浸在此时此刻，撞击下水流也随之律动，泉水一下一下爱抚着他们的肩头，水中的月影已经破碎到和星辰混在一起，细碎飘荡着。节奏更快了，电流从小腹冲击到趾尖，同时向上涌，胀满胸膛窜上大脑，他们拼命抱紧对方，好像要在那一刻将对方揉进自己身体里。眼前一道白光越来越亮，直到将彼此都吞没的一瞬间，一起颤抖着射了出来。  
保持着最后的姿势沉默许久才慢慢分开，看着水面浮起的两团白色，Kenny腾地红了脸，倒是”性博士”不改本色开了腔：”做乜怕丑遮，呢啲咪叫做与子孙同游咯~”  
“你收声！唔知丑。”  
“系啊，round 2？”  
“唔好喇，一把年纪，悭D啦baby，听日我主场同你round 2。”  



End file.
